itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
CRS Reports - 2017
The following are the Congressional Research Service reports published in 2017 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December November October September August July June * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA's Rural Utilities Service (June 9, 2017). * Broadband Data Privacy and Security: What's Net Neutrality Got to Do With It? (CRS Legal Sidebar) (June 8, 2017). * Digital Trade and U.S. Trade Policy (June 6, 2017). * Unmanned and Unregulated? Court of Appeals Rejects FAA Regulation of Many Drones (CRS Legal Sidebar) (June 6, 2017). * Ransomware Attacks Renew Focus on HIPAA Security Standards (CRS Insight) (June 5, 2017). * The Net Neutrality Debate: Access to Broadband Networks (June 1, 2017). May * Net Neutrality: Back to the Future (CRS Legal Sidebar) (May 30, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Education, Training, and R&D Authoritative Reports and Resources (May 26, 2017). * Science and Technology Issues in the 115th Congress (May 23, 2017). * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): An Overview of Programs and Funding (May 19, 2017). * The Protection of Classified Information: The Legal Framework (May 18, 2017). * Presidential Authority to Permit Access to National Security Information (CRS Legal Sidebar) (May 17, 2017). * The Net Neutrality Debate: Access to Broadband Networks (May 18, 2017). * Presidential Authority to Permit Access to National Security Information (CRS Legal Sidebar) (May 17, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Legislation, Hearings, and Executive Branch Documents (May 12, 2017). * Tribal Broadband: Status of Deployment and Federal Funding Programs (May 4, 2017). * The Net Neutrality Debate: Access to Broadband Networks (May 1, 2017). * Patent Boxes: A Primer (May 1, 2017) April * What Does the Gig Economy Mean for Workers? (Apr. 28, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Cybercrime and National Security Authoritative Reports and Resources (Apr. 28, 2017). * Law Enforcement Using and Disclosing Technology Vulnerabilities (Apr. 26, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Federal Government Authoritative Reports and Resources (Apr. 25, 2017). * Cybersecurity: State, Local, and International Authoritative Reports and Resources (Apr. 24, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Critical Infrastructure Authoritative Reports and Resources (Apr. 21, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Data, Statistics, and Glossaries (Apr. 20, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Overview Reports and Links to Government, News, and Related Resources (Apr. 20, 2017). * Video Broadcasting of Congressional Proceedings (Apr. 17, 2017). * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting: Federal Funding and Issues (Apr. 4, 2017). * FirstNet's Nationwide Public Safety Broadband Network Moves Forward (CRS Insight) (Apr. 4, 2017). March * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): An Overview of Programs and Funding (Mar. 29, 2017). * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and Its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (Mar. 21, 2017). * Dark Web (CRS Report) (Mar. 10, 2017). * Municipal Broadband: Background and Policy Debate (Mar. 6, 2017). February * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA's Rural Utilities Service (Feb. 27, 2017). January * The First Responder Network (FirstNet) and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (Jan. 26, 2017). * Encryption and the “Going Dark” Debate (Jan. 25, 2017). * U.S. Patent and Trademark Office Appropriations Process: A Brief Explanation (Jan. 12, 2017). * Vermont Utility Cybersecurity Alarm (CRS Insight) (Jan. 3, 2017). Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports in reverse chronological order by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 Category:Publication Category:2017